Aspects of the present invention relate generally to saddles for anchoring and supporting insulated and uninsulated pipes. Saddles are typically used in building construction to anchor and support pipes to suspend the pipes from the structure of the building. Saddles typically spread the force of a hanger across a portion of the pipe to minimize the force applied to a particular spot. Arcuate flat saddles and saddles with 180° arcuate ribs (FIG. 1) are well known in the art. An improved saddle is desired.